


Banging Guilty Conscience

by Cb_w



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BEING YOUR MIND ADVISOR, Guilty Conscience AU, Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w
Summary: Kurapika is the angel and Chrollo is the demon. They are the guilty conscience that lives inside your mind. Today, they make dangerous bet. Will you sin and let Chrollo win? Or will you not sin and let Kurapika win?
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Banging Guilty Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission for day 1 Kurokura Week 2020 : Angel & Demon
> 
> For everyone who is not familiar with self-insert fic :  
> Please read "Y/N" as : "Your Name"  
> For example, My name is Katherine so I read "Both are sent by heaven and hell respectively to watch over Y/N" as : "Both are sent by heaven and hell respectively to watch over Katherine"
> 
> Warning : Portrayal of Y/N as promiscuous. This fic is purely fictional and do not represent any real person.
> 
> Now let's begin O3Ob

Kurapika is your angel, the moral, the good.

Chrollo is your demon, the devil, the bad.

Both are sent by heaven and hell respectively to watch over Y/N. They are the guilty conscience that lives inside your mind and have watched over you since you were born.

"I bet Y/N is going to commit another sin today." Chrollo smiles at his rival, Kurapika with his demon tail floating in the air.

"I will not let that happen again, you demon. Y/N is actually a good person. " Kurapika defends you, his halo shines bright when he condescendingly looks at Chrollo while folding his arms

"But Y/N has commited 32 sins this week. That's a lot for a good person, isn't it blonde?" Chrollo finger-counts your wrongdoings ,"Look, even my finger isn't enough to count Y/N's sins!"

"Those happened because you keep promoting false benefits of sinning to Y/N!"

"It is not false if it is kinda true, my sweet angel." The dark haired devil smiles playfully at Kurapika, whom is showing grumpy expression.

Chrollo thinks his rival is very cute when he's grumpy ,"You could use my trick, that might help you!"

"Unlike you, I will not speak of any false promises. That will bring dishonor to my heavenly sister and brother." Kurapika refuses the offer. What kind of angel Chrollo think he is?!

"What are you smiling for,huh?" Kurapika asks the mischievous devil, noticing his smile.

Chrollo couldn't help himself. His rival is even cuter when he's being self-righteous, it really makes Chrollo want to ravish the blonde angel in and out.

"Hey, do you really have faith in Y/N?" Chrollo asks him.

"Of course, I'm Y/N's angel. Deep inside, we both know Y/N is longing for real connection" Kurapika answers surely.

"Why don't we make a bet? If Y/N commits another sin, you will let me fuck you."

"What? Are you fucking insane???" Kurapika is so shocked hearing the wicked bet that he forget an angel is not supposed to curse.

"I mean it's Y/N's favorite sin lately. Y/N sleeps with half of the city's population!" Chrollo covers his face in shock when he take a look at your sin's documentation.

"I am getting extravagant bonus this year thanks to your loss, blondie." he smirks while wiping his tears of joy ,"No wonder you do not dare to take this bet."

Kurapika feels offended by his statement ,"What do you mean with lose? There is still another day for Y/N. I will take your bet and proves that Y/N will not do another pre-marital sex."

Chrollo's face beams with joy ,"Oh? Are you sure? We both know how promiscuous Y/N is."

"I bet my soul and body for my faith in Y/N. It's my duty." Kurapika answers without looking at him.

* * *

You meet your tinder date in a neat modern cafe. The stranger turns out to be a friendly, moderate-looking person. The fact that the stranger looks better in pictures makes Kurapika glad.

But you're horny and promiscuous so that doesn't matter. Also, they're kind of cute.

This time, Chrollo is the one who feels glad.

After several minutes of conversation, you have the impulse to get things hot and heavy like usual.

"You're charming. I wish I can bury..." you start your pickup line, then the voices in your head starts interrupting.

"BURY MY FACE IN YOUR ASS!" Chrollo shouts, encouraging you to sin.

“FLEE FROM SEXUAL MORALITY! Every other sin a person commits is outside the body, but the sexually immoral person sins against his own body." Kurapika shouts harder and suddenly you remember 1 Corinthians 6:18-20

"...Bury my love in your heart." you continue your pickup line and your tinder date smiles shyly.

"You are so romantic." they say. You wonder if this is the right time to take things slow and start a real connection with other person.

Unfortunately, after several minutes, you feel bored and horny again.

"You bought a pack of durex earlier. Ribbed and guava flavoured. What a waste if you don't use it, right?" Chrollo reminds you and you have sudden urge to make things hot and heavy again.

"Hey, do you like guava..." you start another line in attempts to seduce your date.

But before you finish your sentence, Kurapika adds ,"Condom has expiration date, but true love doesn't."

"...Do you like guava juice?" You hold back your player tongue.

Then again, you are sometimes tired of constant loveless sex and temporary connections in your life.

As if the voices in you head are having a showdown, you feel unusually conflicted today.

You want casual sex but you want real connection. You want casual sex but you want real connection. You want casual sex but you want real connection.

Chit-chat. Giggles. Laugh. Suddenly, it's late and your date decides to go home.

"Thank you for coming. I really enjoyed our time together. I hope we can see each other again." your date expresses their further interest in you. You might not see them again though, they are not your type. It's either now or never with them.

Still, Kurapika and you feel victorious. You just won from battling your lust and he had successfully convinced you out of another sinful meaningless pre-marital sex.

"I knew I could trust you, Y/N." Kurapika smiles.

You walk out of the cafe along with your date. Yet, both of you don't part ways because you are walking in the same direction.

"Do you live around here?" they ask.

"Um. Yeah." you answer lazily. The devil in your head can't say anything because your parents are home. If only they were away, Chrollo would've convinced you to bring them home already.

Chrollo sighs, lamenting his missed chance to fuck his cute rival ,"Maybe this time, he wins."

You date suddenly stops in a hotel.

"Well.. I live here temporarily." they say ,"Business trip."

"Do you want to come in?" your date seducingly looks at you, seems like they have the same thing in mind.

Chrollo widen his eyes and jumps in joy and excitement ,"The time has come for the devil to shine!"

"No Y/N! Don't forget what you truly want in life!" Kurapika sweats in panic.

"Do it Y/N! Do you want to miss this opportunity!?" Chrollo cheers at your chance to sin.

You freezes for a moment before your date repeats their question.

"So, do you want to come in Y/N?"

"You don't have to do this. True love will find its way!" Kurapika tries his best ,"God promises fulfilling love and peaceful life through the right partner!!!"

"You have genital! It is a waste of God's talent if you don't use it!!!!!!" Chrollo cunningly convinces you ,"What about your ribbed guava-flavoured premium durex!?"

You finally made your mind.

"Sure I'd like to come in."

The devil is right. Who cares about true love? What matters is the present, right?

"Shit. No Y/N!" Kurapika crouches, looking at you and your date start to get intimate.

"Now you have to pay for your loss, angel." Chrollo looks at Kurapika obscenely while unzipping his pants.

"Do you wish to take off your clothes by yourself or do you need help?" he smirks victoriously ,"It's too bad we don't have condom like Y/N so I have to do you raw." 

Kurapika stares blankly at Chrollo's dick. An angel must keep their word. He only hopes that Chrollo will fuck him good.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the ending. You bang. They bang. Everybody bang!
> 
> It's my first time writing self-insert fic wow. This fic is inspired from "Guilty Conscience - Eminem & Dr. Dre" Check that out it's so hilarious! It is also inspired from "Too Hot to Handle" TV Show, looking for real connection.


End file.
